Plunge
"Plunge" is the sixth episode of the second season of Bates Motel. It aired on April 7, 2014. Synopsis Dylan is asked to take control of a volatile situation. A secret spreads, threatening Norma and Norman's relationship. Emma finds herself in a very dangerous situation. Summary Norma reads the news of councilman Lee Berman's death in the newspaper. As she leaves to run errands Norman hands her the keys and drops a beer bottle. She's mad he's been drinking right before going to get his license and blames Cody. Norma says she raised him to be on the straight and narrow and expects him to adhere to that. He apologizes and says the license is important to him. She says okay but no secrets. Zane's sister comes to pick up Dylan and drives him out to her swanky house in the woods complete with dogs and a goat. She shows him to his room where she wants him to recuperate while the heat dies down. Norma goes to see Nick Ford and tells him she no longer wants to be involved with him. He notes Lee Berman's death is sad but convenient. She seems to kinda sorta insinuate that maybe Nick had something to do with it. He notes she had no problem being involved with him when he got that environmental study for her. She says she can take it from here. He tells her, with a menacing smile, to be well. Zane's sister brings Dylan a special elixir she made from herbs in her garden including lavender and some other stuff that should help speed his healing process and aids anxiety and insomnia. She says she's making dinner and to come down around 7. Christine swings by the motel and tells Norma she should run for Lee Berman's seat on the council, she says she can get her husband and her brother George help put in a good word with the mayor and prep her for the run, respectively. Norma agrees to do it. Emma and Gunner make out in his room when she comes to drop off the towels. He invites her for a drive later. Norman calls out a hello and says Cody is coming to pick him up. Norma gardens as Cody pulls up with loud rock music blasting. Norma runs up to them and stops the car. She asks to speak to Cody for a moment alone and tells her that she doesn't want Norman drinking with her for medical reasons. Norma tells Norman that's the last time he goes with her and she tells him not to do anything stupid with her. They pull out and head out to build sets and she wants to blow it off and go to the river but Norman says they should do their job. She laughs at him and says he's awesome and that she's going to swing by her house and get some booze. They rifle through the liquor cabinet when her dad shows up, she has them hide in the closet. Norman freaks out and has a flashback to himself as a child with Norma hiding in the closet with her saying they're playing a game and she's not going to let anyone hurt him as someone rages outside. He goes into one of his states. Cody has to pull him out and she asks how often this happens. He says more lately but he doesn't know why. She says her dad came and went quickly and asks if he's okay. Norman says he's fine and they should go. Cody and Norman hang out at the swimming hole and he says he's sorry she's scared of her dad. She says sometimes he's nice and makes jokes while they watch TV. She wishes he could be happy. She drinks rum straight from the bottle and they start making out. Emma and Gunner arrive at the swimming hole and find Norman and Cody making out. They decide to hang out together and propose swimming even though it's cold. Norma asks Sheriff Romero about tips for running for city council. He says she won't get the seat because it's very political and he knows what she's up against. She says Christine is helping her. He wishes her well. He says it's awkward but says he thinks she should know: at night when she has her light on he can see through her curtains. The kids use a rope swing at the swimming hole and jump in the cold water. Cody has to bait Norman into doing it. Emma takes off her O2 to give the rope swing a chance, the boys don't think she should but she says she'll be fine. But then she jumps and doesn't surface. Gunner runs to get the tank and a blanket as Norman pulls her out. She's struggling to breather and crying a little, mostly embarrassed. She holds Norman's hand. He yells at Cody for baiting her into doing it. Gunner tries to defend her and Norman tells him to shut up and stay out of it. It rains. He looks intense and goes back to tending to Emma and he apologizes to her. George arrives to help prep Norma on the issues and presentation for her run. She thanks him for coming. He says he used to be a corporate lawyer and was inspired by "The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance." His ex-wife pushed him into corporate law after being a public defender. Zane's sister shows Dylan around the grounds which includes a huge warehouse, she says her parents were botanical artists and grew great weed and then they died and left her the business whether she wanted it or not. She takes him up to the big greenhouse/grow house on top of the warehouse. They have about 20-30 varieties. It's a very pro operation. She likes the growing part of the business, blending and breeding the strains. She says she never should've given Zane Gil's job but she wants him to watch over him and basically run things without Zane knowing he's running things and that it won't be hard. He wonders why if she's in charge he never sees her. She says she doesn't like getting her hands dirty. Norma works on her presentation and George says she's good and has done the research and she's confident, intelligent, and informed but what will get her the seat is her own self, her charm and poise, not all the information on municipal code. As Dylan sleeps, Zane's sister comes in and wakes him. She says not to take things personally and they make out. Emma comes to see Norman in the basement and thanks him for possibly saving her life. They both agree that they don't know what they were trying to improve. Norman apologizes for overreacting. She says it's okay, he was upset and she says it was nice to have someone be that upset on her behalf and to not worry about it. He tries to convince himself his reaction was normal. She asks how he is. He says he's fine and gets back to working on stuffing his crow. She kisses his cheek. The next morning, Norma works on her presentation for the mayor. She wants to run over her points again but Norman says he's heard them. She mentions how George told her not to focus on facts and to bring herself and she's the best part. Norman says George is right and she should listen to him. He leaves and she asks him to wish her luck. He says they'd be lucky to have her on their stupid council. She goes to talk to the mayor and she brings her points. She's nervous but charming. He asks about the Heldens. The mayor loves them and says they're great friends and that they love her. He says she knows Nick Ford and he has great things to say and that he really wants her to have this seat. She says she appreciates his support. The mayor says you don't want to cross him. She says she supposes you don't. He tells her by judging by the company she keeps she's probably good for the seat. He says she's made a big mark quickly. She says that wasn't her intention she just wanted to move to a nice, quiet town. He says she did and has met all the right people. Cody comes to the motel office and apologizes to Emma for pressuring her. Emma says it was her own fault. Cody says she came to see her and tells Emma about the blackouts and such, she says it's like he's sleepwalking. She says he told her not to tell his mom but she's worried she needs to tell someone and he knows that Norman likes her. Emma asks why Norman said not to tell Norma and she tells her he said she'd get upset. Norma gets a call telling her she's on the council. She goes and gives Norman a big hug and he says he's proud of her. And now he's off to get his license and she says it's a great day. They go to take the test and as Norma watches she gets a call from Emma who tells her what Cody told her. Emma apologizes. Norma thanks her and hangs up. She goes to Norman in the car and the instructor and tells about the blackouts and Norman can't take the test or get a license for at least another three years. Norman is livid, but silent, on the ride home. He asks why all of sudden she thinks he's having blackouts. He thinks she's making it up. She tells him that Cody told Emma. Norman grabs the wheel and forces the car to the side of the road and gets out and starts walking. He tells her to go home and that he's not a little boy and she can't keep him locked up in the house and since he can't drive he's walking. She kisses his cheek and he walks away, smiling but angry. He goes to Cody's house and pounds on the door. She says she was worried and seemed like the right thing to do. Their raised voices wake her grumpy dad who was sleeping to prep for work. Norman gets in his face and he grabs Cody by the neck. Norman intervenes. Cody's dad punches him and goes back to her. Norman rears up again and pushes him, he falls down the stairs and it's very clear that his neck is broken and he's dead. Norman and Cody stand at the top of the stairs, aghast. Cast Main Cast * Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates * Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates * Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett * Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody * Nestor Carbonell as Alex Romero Guest Stars * Rebecca Creskoff as Christine Heldens * Paloma Kwiatkowski as Cody Brennen * Michael O'Neill as Nick Ford * Kathleen Robertson as Jodi Morgan *Michael Vartan as George Heldens Also Starring * Michael Rogers as Jimmy Brennen * Keenan Tracey as Gunner * Beckham Skodje as Norman Bates (child) * Dolores Drake as Mayor's Receptionist * Peter New as DMV Guy * Andrew Airlie as Mayor Rob Woodriff Notes *This episode was watched by 2.24 million viewers. Music Videos Bates Motel 2x06 Promo 1 "Plunge" Bates Motel Emma Tells Norma About Norman's Black Outs (S2, E6) Bates Motel Norman Rescues Emma (S2, E6) Bates Motel Inside The Episode Plunge (S2, E6) Gallery normanplunge.PNG normanplunge2.PNG normanplunge3.PNG normanplunge4.PNG normaplunge.PNG normaplunge2.PNG normaplunge3.PNG codynormanplunge.PNG normancodyplunge.PNG dylanplunge.PNG dylanplunge2.PNG emmagunnerplunge.PNG emmaplunge.PNG jodidylanplunge.PNG jodiwilsonplunge.PNG nickplunge.PNG Jodiwilson6.jpg BatesMotel206-0026.jpeg BatesMotel206-0030.jpeg BatesMotel206-0036.jpeg BatesMotel206-0037.jpeg BatesMotel206-0073.jpeg BatesMotel206-0084.jpeg BatesMotel206-0088.jpeg BatesMotel206-0097.jpeg BatesMotel206-0098.jpeg BatesMotel206-0120.jpeg BatesMotel206-0222.jpeg BatesMotel206-0241.jpeg BatesMotel206-0266.jpeg BatesMotel206-0278.jpeg BatesMotel206-0306.jpeg BatesMotel206-0378.jpeg BatesMotel206-0337.jpeg BatesMotel206-0407.jpeg BatesMotel206-0419.jpeg BatesMotel206-0439.jpeg BatesMotel206-0541.jpeg BatesMotel206-0525.jpeg BatesMotel206-0735.jpeg BatesMotel206-0736.jpeg BatesMotel206-0778.jpeg BatesMotel206-0784.jpeg BatesMotel206-0790.jpeg BatesMotel206-0795.jpeg BatesMotel206-0806.jpeg BatesMotel206-0821.jpeg BatesMotel206-1203.jpeg BatesMotel206-1411.jpeg BatesMotel206-1572.jpeg BatesMotel206-1584.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes